


Cigarette smoke

by Sydney_Castiel



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Marikiplier (Youtube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Bar tender!Jack, Cashier! Mark, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, They don't always get along, They're not youtubers, jack lives in la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Castiel/pseuds/Sydney_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are something any normal human being would desire. It's part of life as some may say.</p><p>Mark works as a cashier for a 7-Eleven and often sees cute guys passing through. He never attempted to make any conversation with them until one morning he meets a friendly green haired Irish man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest with you and admit this is my first septiplier au, so it won't be the best. But all suppourt is welcomed and appreciated!! Thanks :33 
> 
> Inspiration for this fic ; http://aquamour.tumblr.com/post/106601964727/imaginensfw-imagine-getting-into-a-heated

Another horridly boring and slow day behind a damn register. 

Mark leaned forward and let out an over exaggerated sigh, loud enough for his coworker Ken to hear. 

Ken looked over from where he was refilling the Slurpee machine and flashed Mark a frown "C'mon, it's really not  _that_   bad"

"Says you, you actually get to do something instead of stand behind a register all day" Mark grunted and rested his elbows on the counter in front of him 

"Well, we're opening in a minute so you'll have something to do in no time" Ken reassured with a wink 

"I don't exactly see the fun in talking to a bunch of hungover bastards either" He stood up and made his way to the door, flicking the switch to the tacky 'OPEN' sign that every store had, he personally thought they we're stupid, but hey, he has no say in it so might as well leave it be. 

"Actually Mark, I don't know many people that drink on a Wednesday evening, You should see it Saturday morning, I swear they're like  bunch of zombies who prefer Tylenol over human flesh"

Mark was really glad he didn't have to work Saturdays and Sundays for that exact reason actually. He hated dealing with rude hung over people, who's head hurt to much to even bother saying a mere 'thank you' or 'have a nice day'. Perhaps he envied them though. He lost his privilege to drink only a little while prior because of heart issues. He shook his thoughts for now.

Mark made his way behind the counter and grabbed the little sketch book he kept hidden behind the counter and placed it on top of the flat surface. 

"Hey Ken, Got something I can draw with?" Mark asked as he flipped to a blank page, as he finished speaking a pen landed in front of him.

"Jesus, a little warning next time maybe?" He looked up and blushed in embarrassment at the man that stood before him. The one who had tossed the pen down was _not_  Ken.

The man who stood before him was very handsome, skinny, and had pasty looking skin. He bore blue eyes and the top of his hair was dyed green, a lazy smile was plastered on his face. 

"Oh! Uh- Please excuse my language, I thought you we're my co-worker" Mark laughed nervously and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"You can have the pen" The man said, ignoring Mark's previous statement

"Huh?" Mark was a little surprised, more or less by the Irish accent the man possessed

"The pen, you can have it. On one condition" The man leaned forward "I need a pack of cigarettes"

"You're not robbing us of our cigarettes are you?" Mark laughed nervously meeting the man's eyes

The man laughed "No, I plan to pay."

Mark nodded, relief pouring through him as the other laughed, clearing the tension Mark had been feeling, "Alright, Do you want tobacco too?" 

"No thank you" The man replied politely. 

Mark nodded and grabbed a pair of keys from a key hook nailed into the counter. He turned and unlocked the glass window that protected criminals and shoplifters from getting easy access to the cigarette packs and tobacco. He pulled a pack of which the man requested out and placed them on the counter and rung them in

"$19.56" Mark told the man his price and waited patiently.

The man handed Mark a 20 and politely told him to keep the change.

"Thank you for the pen, sir" Mark called just before mystery man exited the door. 

"Please, call me Jack" The man turned and gave him a lazy wink before exiting the store. 

Mark looked down at his sketch book and was taken by surprise by the little note written at the top of the page. 

It read; 'You're welcome for the pen. Call me, we can go out for coffee or something -Jack' under it was a number written in messy handwriting. 

Mark smiled and looked back up to the door, seeing Jack was now gone. 

Maybe Mark would call him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I had this posted for like, not even 24 hours and look at all of that love :ooooo  
> Thank you all so much! You've motivated me to work on chapter #2 quicker. Thank you ;w;

Jack slid out of the convince store with a nervous bounce to his step. He hadn't really expected to have written his number on some hot cashiers sketch book today, but expect the unexpected.

He slid into his car and made his way out of the parking lot, nervousness still raking over him. 

Hot was an understatement. Dude was fucking gorgeous. With his pink hair and his damn brown eyes. 

Jack huffed and gripped the wheel, he really did hope that the cashier would drop a call and they could get to know each other or something. The guy seemed pretty nice, a little nervous at that, but Jack could have just surprised him. How was he to know? 

Jack pulled up to his apartment and parked in his usual spot. He pulled himself from the car and walked towards the door, preparing his key.

He was suddenly stopped by an annoyingly loud yell of his name very close to his ear. 

"Damn Felix, I'm right here no need to yell" he turned to meet the eyes of his roommate who looked more cheerful then normal. 

"Sorry Jack! I just am really excited" The other man chirped, a smile plastered to his face. 

"Why?" Jack asked with a snort

"Open the door, I'll tell you when we get to the room" Felix promised bouncing impatiently as Jack eyed him for a second before turning and unlocking the door. 

The two made their way up the stairs on to the second floor. Within moments they had gotten to their room and Jack unlocked it

Felix pushed past Jack, his excitement practically radiating as he flung himself on to the couch. 

"Tell me what's got you chipper" Jack said as he instead sat to the table, watching Felix with a raised eyebrow. 

Felix poked his head up "I met a girl last week. She's like, super pretty and nice and all that. Well, today she asked if I was doing anything this Saturday, I said no and she said 'lets go to a movie' and I jokingly asked 'So is it a date?' and she was all like 'Sure I'd like that' and now I'm super excited for Saturday!" Felix rambled with a higher pitched voice the usual, it was no doubt he really liked this girl.

"What's her name?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair, genuinely curious as to who this girl was.

"Marzia" Felix replied dazedly as he shifted on the couch to a laying position. 

"Well, congrats Felix, that's awesome." Jack smiled warmly. 

The other man turned to Jack "Did you do anything exciting today?" 

Jack nodded "Sort of, I gave a cashier my phone number"

 

...

 

Mark glanced nervously down at his phone, work had ended only a half an hour ago and he was sitting to his computer desk, contemplating whether or not to call Jack.  

Before he had left he'd ripped Jack's phone number from where it sat almost to temptingly in his sketch book, although at that time he had no intention of calling.

But now, Mark found himself interested in getting to know Jack, even if they would only be friends it'd be something valuable, as all friendships are. He took a deep breath and pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, he had his phone in the other. Slowly, Mark punched in Jack's number and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting. 

It rung once, twice, and then a familiar voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Uh- Hi! My name is Mark, you gave me your pen this morning. I don't believe I told you my name. But I'd like to inform I'm very much interested in getting to know you- If you're up to it.. That is" Mark spilled out nervously, stumbling with some of his words.

Jack laughed from the other end of the line "Mark, I like that name... Sure Mark, we can go out for coffee... If your up to it" he mocked

"Sure, Where and when?" Mark felt his words coming out more easy as once again that laugh cleared the tension.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's not that great. Cut me some slack okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these chapters are short as hell, why do they tAKE SO LONG TO WRITE?
> 
> Anyway, I like the idea of updating almost everyday, mostly because of all of the love this fic is getting. It kind of motivates me when I read the comments and they're like "moooooore"
> 
> Like it's crazy to think these people really like my boring little story and they want more, so i get right to writing
> 
> That probably made no sense. I'm still excited over Jack's new undertale upload so excuse my rambling. 
> 
> Lets just get on to the damn fic

The cool air chilled Mark as he took a step outside. He tried to shrink back into the warm confines of his scarf, looking like a turtle in the process. 

He was on his way to a local cafe, one he'd never been to before, but Jack, the one he was meeting said it was one of his favorite places to go when in need of relaxation and just a place to hang out when bored.

Mark tried to remember why he was doing this, out of all of the attractive men he'd saw out of his 3 years at working in the convince store, only a few gave him their numbers, though he'd never actually called and instead resorted to throwing the piece of paper in the trash, or going to wash the pen off of his hand immediately after they disappeared from the store.

Mark was never a spiritual man and never really was much of an empath, but he just had a strong feeling about this guy. Not a connection, just like a good feeling. One where you could tell this individual would never purposely hurt you or let you down without good reason. 

Or maybe Mark was wrong, and this guy could turn out to be a complete asshole. 

Mark shook his thoughts, the cold bringing him back to reality. When was the last time LA had reached 32 degrees Fahrenheit anyway? He hated the cold and would much more prefer warmth over this Fall bullshit. 

He opened the door to his car and climbed inside, turning on the ignition and waiting for the car to heat a bit. 

What was he doing? He was going to meet a complete stranger in less then a half an hour, this dude could turn out to be a freaking serial killer all Mark knew. 

He shook his thoughts and released a sigh, looking at the note he'd scribbled on his hand that would lead him to where he'd meet the green haired Irish man again. 

 

...

 

 Jack opened the door to the little shop, the warmth making him let out a sigh on relief. He looked around, trying to spot any signs of pink hair. None, so he made his way to a little booth near the back, he'd get up when he saw Mark, so the poor guy wouldn't have to search. He turned and looked out the window, new found nervousness churning in his belly. 

He'd never done this before, never had someone join him for coffee and never hooked up with some random cashier who happened to catch his eye. 

Jack had no bad feelings about it though, he hoped he and the other man would get to know each other in some way. The dude had seemed nice at the cash register on Thursday. Hell, he'd apologized for swearing. 

Jack leaned back, his thoughts suddenly jerked from mind as his name was called. He looked up and was met with friendly brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you'd come in" Jack smiled as Mark seated himself comfortably on the other side of the booth.

The other man laughed "It's no problem, I saw you in the window so I knew where you we're seated" 

Jack nodded and shifted in his seat "So, I'd like to get to know you immediately. Tell me your story" 

Mark looked surprised for a minute. Before he began to fidget with his hands "Well, there's not really much to tell. I work at a 7-eleven, live in a little apartment, and spend most of my time playing video games. 

Jack lit up "Really? I love video games! What's your favorite?" 

Mark frowned and looked down in thought "I don't really have a favorite. What about you?" 

Jack laughed "You expect me to be able to answer that question?"

Mark smiled "It is one of the hardest on the planet. Now tell me about _yourself_ " 

Jack nodded "Okay, I work at a downtown bar, as a bartender and I live in a large apartment, with a roommate named Felix, He and I are really good friends though he can sometimes get a little over excited, but what are you gonna do, am I right? I as well play video games a lot, since they're one of my favorite hobbies" 

"We've got a bit in common" Mark smiled "So Is Felix your best friend?" 

"Yeah! Why else would i move in with his stupid arse" Jack winked "Who's your best friend?" 

"I actually have 2, Bob and Wade, they're great guys and you'd love them!" Mark chirped, completely engaged in the conversation

 

 

About an hour had passed before Mark's phone went off 

"Oh shit, I gotta go. We should do this again. I enjoyed it" Mark smiled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and climbed to his feet. 

"Yeah! Of course. I did too" Jack grinned "It was nice getting to know ya Mark" 

Mark looked a little embarrassed, but agreed none the less "You too Jack" and with that he turned and left. 

Jack followed a couple moments after. He didn't realize until he'd walked halfway home, that they we're so engaged in conversation that they hadn't even had their coffee. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the part about the cold doesn't really make sense. I'm Canadian, so I don't really understand Fahrenheit, I use Celsius .
> 
> can it reach 32 in LA??  
> That would be the equivalent to -1 here in Canada....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i got served a great big plate of writers block.
> 
> Totally off topic, but any Johnlock fans out there? I'm thinking of writing a fic for that ship when this one is over, just gotta fit into their characters better though, it doesn't come with as much ease as Mark and Jack do. Ah well..

The white walls of Marks apartment felt constricting.

He needed to go out, or better yet he needed a drink.

He sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position the couch groaning underneath of him, protesting his movements.

Sometimes he craved alcohol, even if it was just the cheap no name brand, he wanted it. 

Mark shook his thoughts and grunted in annoyance, he instead let his mind wander over to Jack. 

It'd been 4 days since their coffee meetup and they we're planning on doing something tomorrow evening. What they we're doing was beyond Mark's knowledge because Jack had informed that 'It has to be a secret, just know that you'll love it'

Mark was quite sure he'd enjoy being around the perky Irish man no matter where they hung out. So he didn't know why it needed to be a surprise. He'd decided against questioning Jack's decision though and just settled on agreeing with him, surprises weren't that awful after all. 

He pulled himself off of the couch walking towards his kitchen and peeking in the fridge. His nose instantly wrinkled at the putrid smell of sour milk that hit him as soon as the door opened. 

The fridge was close to empty, save a couple of frozen chocolate bars, a package of old mushrooms and the half empty milk carton placed in the middle of the fridge almost comically. Mark reached in and grabbed the awful smelling thing and threw it in the garbage can.

Finally he had an excuse to leave the apartment. He wouldn't be out long, he'd just walk down to the store and pick up a few items to stock his fridge, right now he'd use any excuse to get outside but if he saw someone he knew he'd actually have a good one. 

He shuffled towards the door, slipping into his sneakers and jacket with ease, Mark then made his way out the door, being sure to lock it behind him.

As soon as he stepped out of the apartment complex the cold washed over him. He groaned and hunched his shoulders, zipping the white jackets zipper as far as it would go.

He began his walk to the shop, the busy LA streets distracting him from his previously bored state, the lights from the streetlamps illuminating his path.

The shop was a quick walk away, only about 5 minutes so he didn't have to stay out in the cold for long. He stepped into the store and was greeted to his relief, with warm air. 

Mark grabbed a shopping basket and began walking towards the freezer section, when he got there he grabbed some butter, milk and a tub of ice cream. Not completely satisfied with what he was getting, he decided to get some stuff to stock his cupboards as well. 

As he made his way to the aisles he bumped into something. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir I-" He looked up and was greeted with familiar blue eyes and a friendly smile. "-didn't see you there..." He trailed off

"Hey Mark, fancy meeting you here" Jack grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets and rolling on the heels of his feet.

"Hello Jack." Mark nodded "This is kind of a coincidence because I actually have a question for you" 

Jack looked interested "Is it about our date tomorrow?" 

Mark snorted, his cheeks heating up "I wouldn't call it a date" 

"Well I would, anyway fire away with that question I'm all ears" The Irish man pointed to his ears as if to make a point. 

Mark willed the fire in his cheeks to be put out and the cocky grin on Jacks face to be as well. 

" _Well_ , since you insist on giving me no information whatsoever about it, would you at least tell me where we're going?" Mark asked shifting the basket into his other hand

"I suppose it's necessary that you know. We'll be at my house, my roommate is out and I thought we could hang out and play some video games." Jack smiled "Damn, it would've been a good surprise to." he pulled a pen from his pocket, identical to the one he'd gave Mark last week and grabbed the american's hand

Mark was surprised by his sudden sharp intake of breath, damn who knew a touch could be so electric. He watched as Jack messily wrote an address on the back of Marks hand. 

"See you then?" Jack looked up, even though he'd finished writing he'd neglected to let go of Mark's hand, he still held it with a firm grasp as he waited for an answer. 

"Sounds good, our.. Date sounds like fun" Mark nodded

Jack smiled again, a winning look flashing through his eyes. "Good, I wouldn't want you to miss it." 

And with that the Irish man turned on his heel and made his way towards the cash register. 

Mark watched him go for a couple seconds before he turned and continued his shopping, the bizarreness of the situation still buzzing fresh in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know bizarreness isnt a word sue me. i wanted to use bizarre and i didnt know how to put it in another way. 
> 
> as i said writers block thats why this chapter was dumb and mostly just a filler


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Sydney, What happened to uploading every week like you'd planned? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is a nice little addition to the story. I went in blind and just typed as i went.
> 
> ALSOSOOO XMAS BREAK IS HERE AND I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE! SO YAY :)

The morning after meeting Jack in the market went all to slow. 

He rung in pointless item after item. Cigarettes and junk food for teenagers and lottery tickets for the adults. 

Like all day's it was boring as hell and Mark used most of his free time to doodle in his sketch book and talk to Ken about the latest news.

Mark found himself relived yet angry at how slow time seemed to pass. He was super nervous for meeting up with Jack yet excited, he wanted to impress him and quite frankly couldn't think of a damn way to do that. Showing off his skill at Mario Kart was off the table, there wasn't really much talents beyond that.

Eventually, 5 o'clock hit, and Mark was released from his bored state to a whole new nervous one. In just a couple hours he'd meet up with Jack, he hoped that it would go as smoothly as their last date. For that one had been enjoyable for both parties. 

Mark found himself imagining what could happen as he walked home. Allowing both good and bad thoughts to swirl around his head. 

He sighed and unlocked his door. This was going to be an eventful night. 

\----

 

Jack hummed mindlessly to himself as he vacuumed the carpets, bobbing his head in tune to his pointless rhythm. 

"Are you sure you can do this date thing all by yourself? You're finally a big boy!" Jack looked up as Felix yelled over the roar of the vacuum, a smug smile on his face. 

It was no effort for Jack raise his voice over the sound "You want to do this for me instead?" He nodded to the vacuum "Coz I know for a fact, good ol' vaccy here would love some quality fe-fe time" 

Felix wrinkled his nose at that "Although the offer of having a good ol' time with our vacuum is tempting, I'm gonna have to pass. I got places to be and people to see!" 

Jack suddenly remembered that he wasn't the only one with a date tonight, for Felix was heading out with Marzia shortly and coming home later that evening. "Marzia'll be awful disappointed when you can't get it up because she doesn't fill your vacuum needs." 

"She'll make due." Felix laughed. With that said he grabbed his keys and left with a loud and rather rude goodbye remarking to how gay Jack is. Felix had been rewarded with a stuck out tongue and a stuck _up_  middle finger. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ikik


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I HAVENT BEEN NEGLECTING THIS   
> I really am enjoying writing this I just don't have a lot of time. I'm working on animation and It proves to be rather time consuming. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm updating it now at 12:33 AM and I am confident because a new chapter of Sympathy for the devil was released and I'm all kinds of happy.
> 
> Seriously I fangirled when I saw there had been an update. Go read the fic it was a huge inspiration for this one and has much longer chapters.

Jack was relaxing on the couch and eating some old burnt popcorn Felix had cooked the previous night when he heard the knock on the door. It'd scared him and took him a minute to dawn to realization that Mark was here. He climbed out of his comfortable ass groove (almost regrettably) and made his way to the door. 

He was met with a friendly and familiar smile. which instantly made the Irish man brighten up.

"Hey Mark! How're you? Come on in!" He stepped out of the way and politely held the door open 

"Hello Jack, I'm good" He looked around the smile never dulling from his features. 

Jack closed the door, he'd only then taken notice to what Mark was wearing, a red flannel and a pair of black skinny jeans. God this man was gonna be the death of him

"Your apartment is beautiful" Mark's voice dragged Jack from his oogling. 

"Uh- Thanks, Felix is really into interior design. It's all his idea." He clapped his hands together quietly a grin spreading over his face "Now, enough of that. Let's go find a game to play!" 

 

....

 

After a little while of looking through Felix and Jack's large variety of games, they settled on Mario Kart 8. Which proved to be an exciting and quite heating game. Both of them we're shouting and laughing happily and shamelessly as they tried to beat each other and the various computer programmed players. Jack proved to be pretty good at the game, though despite his efforts Mark could never beat him and usually ended up in third or fourth place, cursing the Koopa on which he swore was rigged against him who always ended up in second. 

Time just seemed to fly by and before the the two knew it, it had gone from 8:30pm to 11pm. Jack had seemed sad when he looked at the time, as if expecting Mark would be taking his leave now. 

"I don't have any plans for tonight, so if you want I'm free to stay for another couple hours" Mark offered

Jack's face had instantly brightened up and he gave the remote controller to Mark after setting the program on Netflix "Pick a movie while I heat some popcorn"

Mark nodded and began scrolling through the various sections until he landed on the horror one. It was horribly cliche to watch horror movies on dates, but Mark really enjoyed them so thats what they we're watching. 

Jack returned a couple minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn and a couple cans of beer. 

Jack wore a look surprise when Mark had declined the beer and told him that he couldn't drink, but was quick to nod when explained to why. 

So the two cuddled up under a single blanket, with all the lights off, eating popcorn, and watching Insidious 2 for a couple hours before Mark decided to call it a night. 

Jack walked him to the door and they said their goodbyes. 

Just as Mark was about to leave he felt a hand around his wrist "Mark wait"

He turned slowly towards the other man "Yes Jac-" He was cut off by a sound of surprise as Jack pecked him lightly on the cheek. 

"Drive safe" The Irish man smiled. 

Mark rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile and blush "I will" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil fluff.  
> the nsfw is coming i promise!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ. It has been a long time since my last update. Hello! I'm Sydney, queen of procrastinating.

"I told you, I'm not really a cat person."

"Have you ever owned one?"

"Well.. no, but-"

"Then you can't say what you like and what you don't like."

Mark frowned, feeling defeated as he looked over to Jack. They we're on their way to an animal shelter right now. For the past week Mark had been texting Jack about how much he would love a pet because of how lonely and quite it was in his apartment. Jack had suggested on several occasions to go with Mark to adopt one but Mark had refused. Up until last night that is.

They we're chatting on the phone, Mark in his underwear with Family Feud blaring in the background of the call and Jack heading to work. Jack had called him first and complained he was bored, and on his way to work. He had said it was going to be a long night and he needed some cheering up so he wouldn't bite a customers head off. The thought of that made Mark laugh.

"So, watcha up to?" Jack had asked casually

"Not much, bathing in the loneliness." Mark groaned exaggeratedly

"Let me guess, you want a dog" Jack laughed

"How many times have I said it this week?" Mark asked, sitting up and walking towards his room to fetch his laptop

"To many. Find anything on the local shelters site?"

"No, Just cats. I'm about to check now though." Mark said as he opened the laptop, typing in the web address of the local shelter.

"Maybe a cat would be good for you. They're not hard to train, and they love cuddles." Jack said after a moment of silence 

"Dude, no way am I getting a cat. They're lazy and kick litter everywhere" Mark snorted, closing the laptop in disappointment after seeing once again all cats.

"First of all, not all cats are lazy. Some are so active you have to take them on walks to get rid of their energy, come on have you ever seen that 'my cat from hell' show? Second of all, you buy a cover to go over the litter box, sort of like a kitty dome? I don't know what they're called, to keep the litter inside of the box. Third of all, they don't take a lot of maintenance so you don't really have to worry much about them getting upset, or breaking stuff when you're not home. And fourth of all they're small enough to hold and carry. So like, extra furry cuddles!" Jack pointed out

"You have a lot of facts on this" Mark laughed

"I didn't think I was a cat person a couple years ago either, but then I adopted an old one from a shelter and fell in love with her. Come on, tomorrow me and you will go to the shelter and look at the kitties. We can pick one and you can take him home and you will discover you love cats. If you don't like him, well... Felix and I will be happy to adopt him from you." Jack said hopefully

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes "Fine. We can go. There is no guarantee I'll find one that I like though"

"Alright, sweet! We're having a kitty date!" Jack chirped

"You're such a dork"

-

 

That is how Mark found himself in the situation he was in now, sitting beside Jack in the Irish man's car on their way to look at cats. He can't say he was to happy, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy either. Maybe Jack was right and he would end up liking his new companion, or maybe Mark was right and he'd hate it. For now though it was worth a shot.

It was around 2pm when they showed up at the shelter. Mark stepped out of the car grumpily and Jack walked over to him, playfully giving him a little shove and then grabbing his hand. 

"Don't be such a Debbie downer. Come on!" Jack laughed and dragged Mark towards the shelter doors. 

Inside there was a very friendly looking lady at the counter. She looked up and gave a toothy smile "Hi!"

 

Jack greeted her with just as equal friendless "Hello!"

"Is there anything specific you'll be looking at today? We only have cats and kittens currently, but if you'd like to leave a number we can tell you when we've rescued some dogs?" the woman asked, looking between Mark and Jack.

Jack squeezed on Mark's hand, urging him to talk "Uh- We're actually going to look at the cats today"

"Oh! Sweet, we don't really have a lot of people who are adopting cats now a days. I hope you guys find what you're looking for. The cat kennels are down the hallway to your left and inside of a purple door literally labeled 'cats' It's hard to miss" the woman said as she pointed to a skinny hallway on the other side of Jack.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he and Mark made their way towards the hallway. As they walked down it Mark admired all of the pictures of cat artwork lining the wall. Most of it was kids drawings and paintings, messily scribbled, which managed to some how make it more adorable then intended. 

Jack pushed open the purple door once they reached it. Inside it was brightly lit, with a stereo quietly pumping out some country music at the other end of the room. On each side the walls we're lined with kennels. Some empty but some containing cats. 

"Now" Jack spoke up "We are allowed to take them out of their cages, but I would only do that if you really feel like you would want them."

Mark nodded and peeked in each of the cages containing kitties one at a time. He saw some black cats, some calico, some tortoiseshell, some yellow, but finally he landed at a cage with a tabby cat inside. The tabby had dark brown fur and blue eyes. It had a paw raised to it's mouth as it groomed itself. It opened its eyes when Mark put his face in front of the cage. Much similar to a dog's reaction the cat's face lit up with excitement as it saw Mark. It immediately began rubbing against the cage walls meowing with happiness, cats like this usually we're adopted. So why wasn't this one already? Mark reached forward and grabbed the pamphlet that was attached to each of the cages containing each cats different info. The cat's name was Princess, she was a girl and was estimated to be about two years old

"That one seems very friendly" Jack commented. "maybe you should take it out of the cage and see if it fits your requirements"

"She is pretty, and very happy... Okay." Mark opened the cage and scooped Princess up. The cat purred loudly and nuzzled into Marks cheek.

"Winner winner chicken dinner" Jack whistled

"Okay, we will give you a shot Miss princess" Mark cooed, he turned to Jack and grinned "I can already feel the inner cat glowing in me"


End file.
